


Negan’s Getting Thirsty For His New Wife

by MaddiexRose4269



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiexRose4269/pseuds/MaddiexRose4269
Summary: Negan saved you and made you his wife a few weeks ago. You now live a comfortable life along the other wives but you’re still very shy. However Negan is growing impatient and wants to get to know you more intimately.
Kudos: 2





	Negan’s Getting Thirsty For His New Wife

“Listen baby, I know you haven’t been one of my wives very long so I’ve been holding back while you get used to it. Thing is, I’ve done a lot for you girl and I haven’t had anything from you in return, not even a proper thank you. Why is that?”   
Negan scooches across the couch to get closer. I’m so nervous I don’t know what to say to make him happy. “I’m so sorry Negan”. He motions his hand to encourage me to continue, “aaaand” he says. “And thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me. I’m really grateful” I say, my voice shaking noticeably. Negan stares at me with suspicious eyes for a moment then proceeds to pat me on the head, “yeah you’re alright,kid I like you”. He slaps his knees then starts to get up “well I best get back to business, the boys’ll be shittin’ themselves without me”. He picks up Lucille and begins to walk away.  
I cant bear the thought of him being angry at me. The truth is I’m very lucky to be one of his wives and I don’t want to lose it.   
“Wait!” I shout. Negan turns around with a surprised look on his face. “What’s this? I haven’t even left the room yet darlin’ and you’re already pining for me?” He says grinning.   
“ I just, I want you to know that I want to pay you back for everything you’ve done to help me. Is there anything, imparticular, I can help you with?” I say loosening my shirt to reveal my cleavage.   
Negan’s eyes widen and he starts to walk back towards me. “Well darlin I can honestly say I am shocked!” He sits back down next to me on the couch. “ well if you’re that eager to pay me back, I’m sure I’ll think of something” he says while admiring my chest and licking his lips lustfully. 

“A-are you free now.” I ask nervously. He’s taken aback again. “Holy shit you are craving a taste of me aren’t you girlie? Well I’m not gonna disappoint a little lady like yourself”.   
He leans in and kisses me gently on the lips, as if he were testing the waters to see if I were serious or not. When he sees I don’t pull away he smirks seductively. “Well fuck me, you’re serious?”. I nod my head while looking at the ground trying to avoid eye contact with him. Negan grabs my chin and roughly pulls my head to face him so I have no choice but to look at him directly. “Darlin’ if you wanna fuck me you’re gonna at least have to be able to look at me” he says with an annoyed expression. “I’m sorry Negan it’s just, I’m nervous. I can’t remember the last time I ever, well, you know”. Negan chuckles. “No wonder you’re practically begging for my dick. How long’s it been huh.” When I don’t answer straight away he Slightly tightens his grip on me. “It-it’s been about 4 years” I blurt out. Negan loosens his grip again but not completely. “Huh no shit! That’s a looong time to go without sex”. Negan is staring at me like I’m some kind of puzzle to be solved. “Do you miss it? Do you miss having your pussy touched?”. I pull away from him and give a slightly disgusted look. The way he speaks is so vulgar and yet, I can’t help but be turned on by it. He’s right it has been a long time since I’ve done anything sexual. The thought of it both frightens and arouses me.   
Negan suddenly pushes me back onto the couch and holds me down. I don’t fight back at all. He starts to move his hand gently down from my neck to my cleavage. “Being serious now doll, if you don’t wanna do this you better tell me now cus I’m known to get caught up in the moment”. I’ve never seen Negan of all people give such a caring look. There’s no way I’m backing out. “Negan, I’m a grown woman and your wife. So let’s do what a wife and husband are supposed to do”. I say while wrapping my arms loosely around his neck and drawing him closer.   
“That’s all you need to fucking say”   
Negan quickly plants a long, hard kiss on my lips. This is the first time I’ve been kissed in four years, let alone have sex. Needless to say I am soaking wet. 

As we kiss, Negan moves his hand up under my shirt and starts to fondle my breasts. “Oh my god” I moan under my breath. He smiles at my reaction. “If you’re loving this, you’re gonna love when I fuck your brains out”. Negan starts to unbuckle his belt. I’ve never felt this excited to be fucked before. Seeing him rushing to undo his belt makes me realise how desperate he is for this too. He pulls his trousers and pants down to reveal his large, hard cock. “Feast your eyes on this girlie, you’re not gonna see another like it”. I now see why Negan is always referencing his penis. It is by the far the biggest I’ve ever seen. I don’t even know if I can take it especially after such a long time without. “No need to be worried, sweetheart. I’ll be gentle... at first” he says smirking. Before giving me time to react he reaches up under my skirt and pulls my knickers down around my ankles. “Negan!” I shout in shock. He continues to roughly pull my skirt up around my waist, revealing my pussy in its entirety. Instinctively, I cover it with my hands while blushing tremendously. “Aw don’t be like that baby my dick can’t handle it” he says licking his lips seductively “Cmon baby how can I fuck you if you won’t let me see?”.   
I move my hands away slowly and cover my face instead. Immediately he grabs my thighs and spreads my legs apart. “Oh my god this is so embarrassing!” I say from behind my hands.   
“Don’t be embarrassed doll. I’ll be straight with you, this is the prettiest damn pussy I’ve ever seen in my LIFE!”. Negan starts to tease the outside of my pussy with his fingers. Such a sudden touch makes me wince but soon after a few seconds of massaging I begin to feel myself relax. “That’s it just relax. You’re my girl I ain’t gonna fucking hurt you”. Hearing these words helped me to relax even more. Negan stops for a minute to take his jacket off then resumes his motions. “Damn baby you’re wet so quickly, you aching for my dick yet?” As Negan says this he puts one finger on my clit and inserts the other one inside me. “oh my god yes! Holy shit” I moan in between my staggered breaths. Negan starts to increase his movements. “Aw you’re literally fucking pushing yourself into my fingers. It’s so fucking HOT!” He groans before quickly removing his fingers completely. “I love to see my wife so happy but I can’t help but feel left out”.   
He says pulling down his jeans to reveal his full package. 

. Without hesitation I push him back over onto the couch and begin to lick the tip of his penis. “Oh shit you mean business! “ When I decide I’ve teased him enough I start to take his cock in my mouth. Negan tilts his head back and makes low, groaning sounds. I can’t get over this look on his face, he looks, vulnerable. I use one of my hands to cup his balls and the other to stroke his chest. “Girl -were you lying before when you said it’s been so long- cus you are a fucking pro -None of my other wives can do this” he says between rapid breaths. “Ah shit!” He growls as he grabs my head and pushes me down further into his dick. I love to see his chest pumping up and down. Suddenly he lunges forward and pushes his tongue deep into my mouth while pulling my hair. The mixture of pain and pleasure is so intense I can’t help but start to go cross eyed.  
Negan rips my shirt off over my head and starts to suck on my bare tits. I arch my back with pleasure and run my fingers through his hair. “Fuck yes! I didn’t realise how much I missed this!”. I wrap my legs around Negan and start to ride against his bare cock. As I do this, Negan makes a deep growling sound. “Fuck this shitty ass sofa” he says as he grabs me, picks me up and carries me into his bedroom like I weigh nothing.   
He drops me onto the bed and takes his shirt and jeans off. I feel my heart pumping rapidly and the sweat dripping off me. “So how do you wanna do this baby? I’ll let you choose since it’s your first time for a while. Either way you’re gonna get the fuck of your life”.   
Watching Negan climb on top of me slowly makes my pussy dripping wet and he knows it. “So what’s it gonna be doll?” He asks again playing with my clit.

“Fuck me however you want Negan”.

Negan licks his lips again and smiles. I expect him to make another remark but he doesn’t. Instead he grabs my legs and pulls me slightly further down the bed before flipping me over onto my front. “You’ve got such a fucking thick ass it’s making me as hard as a rock!”he says while squeezing both my ass cheeks. He spreads my pussy apart and takes a good look. “Great view of your soaking wet pussy too”.   
Negan lifts my ass up higher into the air, “I’m gonna fuck you the way you deserve sweetcheeks. Like a woman who’s not had dick for years” .  
Negan starts to rub his dick roughly against my pussy making lewd sounds. “Ugh I can’t take it anymore Negan! Please put it in me!” I scream at him. I had no idea I had so much sexual energy built up inside of me. My head’s starting to go blank, all I can think about is how desperately I want, no NEED him to fuck me.

“Mmm I love it when you scream my name like that, doll” he says in a low breathy voice. “Negan! I want your dick in me so badly please don’t tease me anymore!” Negan spanks me hard on the ass sending vibrations throughout my body and causing me to yelp. “Don’t be yelling orders at me, girlie” he says spanking me a second time. “Wow your pussy is literally drooling onto my dick, that is so fucking hot!”. Feeling him stare at me down below makes me quiver and blush. Suddenly without warning, He slides his penis into me, spreading me wide open. At first it is painful but the more he thrusts the more pain turns into pleasure. His dick slides in and out so easily like we were made for each other. I can hear Negan growling behind me and tightening his grip on my waist. “Holy shit you’re fucking tight” he moans. Our bodies slapping together to make such lewd sounds. All I want is to be filled in every way possible. I start to push back into negan’s cock, making the thrusts much harder and deeper. “Ugh look at my dirty girl! Taking all of my dick right down to the balls!” .  
Negan unexpectedly pulls himself out of me and I get overwhelmed with a feeling of emptiness and insatiable desire to be filled. I turn around and give him a sad and desperate look. “Girl when you give me a look like that you know I can’t hold back”. Negan pushes me over onto my back and lifts my legs up over his shoulders. “You’re fucking flexible” he utters. Now we’re facing each other I can see the lustful look in his eyes. Without thinking I lean forward and kiss Negan, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He’s startled at first but then reciprocates, immediately taking lead by grabbing the back of my head and pushing me in closer. I wrap my legs around him and push my pussy onto the tip of his dick. I can feel him moan in my mouth. Negan pushes his penis back inside me while maintaining eye contact. As soon as it slips in all the way we both roll our eyes and whimper. This is not just the only sex I’ve had in years, but the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.

Negan clearly knows how to please a woman and is well equipped for the job. I can feel drool dripping from my mouth but I don’t care. I’m in absolute bliss. Negan sees this and smiles at me. “God I had no idea you loved dick so much”. He laughs as he continues to pump in and out Of me. “I don’t love all dick Negan, just yours!” He smiles again and moves the hair out of my face. It was caring and sweet. “Wait- wait” I say, pushing him off me. Negan immediately stops and pulls out of me. “What’s wrong?” He asks both pissed off and concerned. “I wanna go to another position” 

I sit up and instead push Negan firmly down onto the bed. He looks confused. “Hey hey I’m usually the one on top, honey” he goes to sit up but I push him back down and he gives me an indignant look. “You said it’s up to me right? Well we’re doing it this way” I climb on top of him and move his arms up above his head. “I don’t know how I feel about this sweetcheeks-“ I quickly grab his dick and slide my pussy down all the way to the base, engulfing him completely in the warmth of me. Negan arches his back and groans, “shit! Aw fuck shit fuck!”   
I chuckle at him and start to bounce on his cock. Now he’s the one giving me the desperate look and it turns me on so much. After a minute or so of milking his cock I start to get exhausted. “Oh you ain’t done yet” he says before grabbing my ass cheeks and pounding me from below. Feeling this gives me a burst of pleasurable sensations all over my body. I scream so loudly I’m sure all the surrounding rooms can hear us fucking. His dick is reaching deeper than ever before, pushing against my g spot with every thrust. “Oh my god Negan I’m gonna cum!”   
“Yeah same” he growls, increasing his speed.  
I squeeze tightly on Negan’s thighs as I have the most explosive orgasm of my life. Shortly after, Negan pulls out and bursts his load all over my breasts and stomach and some over himself. I gently pull myself off of his penis, creamy liquids spilling out of me onto his balls.i collapse next to him in bed. Both completely exhausted and covered in liquids. Once we regain some energy we look at each other and laugh. “Fuck you know how to ride a dick! I haven’t had a fuck like that in a long time” Negan says still panting. I smile at the compliment. Happy to know I’ve pleased Negan. “I didn’t know sex could feel that great until then. That was seriously out of this world. Let me know if you-you know if you wanna try something else later” I suggest. Negan gives me a stunned and tired look. “Fuck you are INSATIABLE”. 

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
